To the Old World with Love To the New World with Hope
by alpacas-chillzone
Summary: America and England have always had a solid relationship until one day, out of the blue, Arthur breaks it off to maintain a professional relationship with the young superpower or so he claims. Alfred's determined to find out the real answer no matter what it takes in hopes of getting England back. (M for later chapters; USUK.)
1. Chapter 1

I remember his voice. The way he spoke reminded me of silk, but the meaning of his words scratched me like rusted nails. The simple phrase was repeating in my head even now as I sit alone by a window. The rain never seemed so welcoming until now. I can see why he likes it so much; it provides a calming sound when you're alone yet need a reminder that the world is still turning. But its distraction can only keep me away from the dark clouds shadowing my mind.  
><em><br>It's time to get back to business, Alfred. We need to stop this.  
><em>  
>He had been getting dressed when he said those words to me. He didn't even face me; maybe he couldn't. England's always been brave, but I suppose it would have been a repeat. A repeat of what? Ha… I suppose history can answer that. It makes me wonder if he would have shot me had I not been facing him during the revolution once upon a time ago. He has a hard time telling the truth to my face.<p>

I sat back in my chair and glanced at the coffee cup sitting on the table in front of me. The steam rose is a small, thin line as it continued to cool. I still hadn't eaten. It'd just been cups of coffee to accompany as I waited the hours closer to my flight back to my home or rather, back to myself. The radio played softly, stuck on a station playing classical music.

Life had never seemed so slow to me before.

In all honesty, everything felt slow since I heard England tell me that yesterday. I couldn't tell if it was me who slowed down or the world.  
>However, taking into the account that I'm not doing this because I hate being alone. It's on the contrary. I spent much of my life alone, usually sharing more moments with my younger brother than even England. It's just what happens when there's a whole pond keeping you away from most from… the one you've loved your whole life.<p>

I'll admit it; I'm an idiot sometimes. Usually it's on purpose, but this time… this time, I can't figure out what it was about. I can't figure out why England would leave me like this… But part of me told me it was because we, as nations, have a duty. Getting involved with other nations like that… despite how close you two already are and have been, is risky. It might the one unspoken rule we've all agreed on. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't find a cause for England leaving me. No one knew of our relationship's extent except for us and a few humans; there was no pressure on him about that. As far as anyone knew, we just had that _Special _Relationship. I knew he loved me; I **know **he loves me… I just can't figure it out, and until I do (blame my ego), I won't accept it. Arthur's always put more pressure on himself despite my reasoning, but he still finds ways to take up things by himself. I figured this was one of them.

I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I guess I got too involved in thinking, I thought with a light chuckle to myself. I got up, putting on my slippers as I made my way to the door.

"Coming! Hold up a sec," I called before I opened the door. When I did, I was coldly welcomed by an indifferent stare from Arthur. I froze but for no more than a second. "Arthur.. um, what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get a hold you. I called, but you left your cellphone at my home," he said as he handed me back the phone. I took it with a bit of hesitation; not because I wasn't sure, it was because I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Was that all? Were you just trying to call me to tell me I left my phone at you place? Seems kinda pointless," I laughed but stopped when he didn't give me any change of expression. The guy sure does know how to make a man feel awkward…

"No," he began, "I had to tell you that tomorrow's meeting changed time. The start time-"

"I'm not going," I said coldly and that was when I finally got a response out him. His eyes widened a bit before he blinked as if that would make me change my answer.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Not. Going. I'm going home. My flight's coming in at-"

"Are you really being a child over this? I tell you I'm not going to sleep with you anymore, and you decide to go home to bitch and moan over it like a child?!"

"Yes. I'm nineteen. I think I can get away with acting like a child-"

"YOU'RE NINETEEN, BUT YOU'RE THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, ALFRED. The one meeting I've held in two year, and a superpower doesn't show up- how the hell is this going to look on me?!"

I clenched my fists as I listened to him before slamming the door straight in his face.  
>"GO TO HELL, ARTHUR." But as if something like that would make him stop. He's stubborn, I'll give him that much. He quickly opened the door and walked in after me as I made my way back to my little corner of self pity by the window.<p>

"Alfred, you can't be acting like a child over this. You're not even human enough to even be allowed the luxury of blaming your physical age for your actions. Most nineteen year olds haven't gone through two world wars, a civil war, and a…"

"A what?!" I shouted angrily at him. "A revolution?! Is that what you're too much of a coward to say?!"

"I'm not the coward in this situation, Alfred!" he shouted back. I walked over him, glaring at him straight in the eye as I pushed him back against the wall.

"You're an idiot if you think you're going to scare me with your strength," he muttered.

"You deserve the embarrassment you have coming to you."

"I hate you…" he said as he looked away.

"Look me in the eye and say it." I heard him gulp at the demand, but he didn't face me nor did he say anything. "And you call me the coward…"

"I'm not a coward for not wishing to say something that isn't true," he said as we met eyes once more.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"Alfred… you're an idiot…" he said quietly. I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes just a moment more before kissing him like my life depended on it. It took him a moment, but he returned the kiss as his arms slowly wrapped around my neck. But just before I could do any more, he pushed me back. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alpaca: now whether there's smut in the next chapter or not, it depends on the reviews. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred watched quietly as Arthur moved away from him. The Brit crossed his arms across his chest as he faced away from Alfred, imitating either a scared animal or a sorry one. The American just looked at his ex lover as pain wedged its way in through his heart. "You're more of an idiot than you even know..." he said quietly.

Alfred reached forward and grabbed him before he spun the other around. "I might be an idiot, but I know what love is." The American slowly leaned in for a kiss that this time was returned as the Brit hesitantly wrapped his arms around his ex lover's neck. The kiss, though slow and deep, was sweet rather than heated even if it left them both slightly panting. Arthur stared at Alfred's ever curious shade of blue eyes with a small longing of his own.

"This is the last time..." Arthur said as Alfred kissed along his love's jawline and then slow, sloppy kisses going down along his neck as Arthur closed his eyes, clenching down on Alfred's shirt, and gave Alfred more access to his neck as he leaned his head away. Alfred's hands held at his hips before snaking up to take off the sweater and shirt Arthur was wearing. The Brit shivered just a bit at the room's cold temperature, but his attention quickly became distracted as Alfred palmed his hand over Arthur's beginnings of a tent in his pants, thus earning a small moan from the British man.

Alfred did always love to take things slow at first. Slowly undressing Arthur with gentle caresses and deep, slow kisses in between soft, gentle pants as the American continuously explored the Brit's body with a never ending curiosity for what made Arthur feel good with just touches like the way his breathing would hitch up when Alfred toyed with his ear or the way he was left moaning when the American gave his nipples extra attention with his mouth or the way Arthur just seemed to love how much attention was given to every inch of him, seemingly worshipping him before he was taken to the bed.

Arthur was the one to lead Alfred to bed, not really enjoying the idea of Alfred messing up the wall if he planned the get rough. The Brit sat down as he gently pulled Alfred down closer by tracing up from the American's chest, up his neck, and to his chin with a lingering touch as Alfred began to lean over him. He pulled Alfred's face over to meet his and kissed him. The American didn't break the kiss as the further he moved over the Brit, the more Arthur laid down until he laid flat on his back, completely under the American.

He reached up and traced over the American's muscles, wanting to feel every inch of the nicely but not overly so toned body. Arthur's leg lifted up a bit and rubbed against Alfred's crotch lightly through his jeans as his way of saying those needed to come off. Alfred broke the kiss but a smirk soon decorated his lips as he looked down at Arthur. He moved down and pushed Arthur up more on the bed as he settled himself between Arthur's legs.

Arthur spread his own legs before he had a chance to, but the American was even more encouraged. He kissed below Arthur's knew and down his mid thigh as he watched Arthur grow a little aroused by the subtle teasing. "H-Hurry up if you're going to do something," he said as he gripped the cover sheet with a loud gasp as Alfred took in his length.

Arthur began to lose himself as Alfred gave his cock the attention it had been desiring. The way the American's tongue moved along the length, how he'd keep his mouth at a comfortable tightness around his cock, and how he greedily took it in as he began to bob his head was just what Arthur had been wanting or for the time being at least. Alfred pulled back as he began to taste pre cum when he licked over Arthur's slit.

The American turned Arthur over and lifted the Brit's ass up. Arthur spread his legs for Alfred as he thought Alfred was preparing to enter him, but the American wasn't quite ready to do so yet. He spread Arthur's ass cheeks and rimmed the Brit's hole over with his tongue. Arthur moaned as he felt the muscle enter him, moving back to get more of the sensation.

"Alfred, aw, oh f-fuck. Ri-ahhh. Right there!" Arthur moaned as Alfred only gave him more of what he asked, even stroking the Brit's member to push him further. But as Arthur became a little louder, Alfred couldn't help but want some relief. He unzipped his own pants and let go of Arthur's erection to pull them down. But he continued it once doing so, keeping both his hands busy as he touched himself listening to Arthur moaning his name but knowing that it wasn't enough for either of them to release.

Arthur caught sight of Alfred trying to take care of himself and moved away from the American. Alfred stopped and let go as Arthur sat down and looked at him straight in the eye with a devilish smirk the American knew better than to trust. "If you're going to touch yourself, I think you should at least have a proper show," Arthur purred as he sat down on Alfred's lap.

He grabbed Alfred's hand and moved it onto himself as his green gaze never left Alfred's. Arthur's own hand moved back as he got up a bit to his knees. Arthur wrapped his free arm over Alfred's shoulder to help steady him. He never broke eye contact as he fingered himself. Alfred watched as his hand traced down Arthur's chest and stomach to his erection. He stroked it with his own, having the two erections rub against each other as Arthur continued but leaned over to the American's ear.

"Is this all you w-wanted?" Arthur asked as he moaned softly into Alfred's ear.

"Don't bullshit yourself..."

"Do you want to be in me?" Arthur's free hand snaked down and grabbed hold of Alfred's erection, stroking it at a teasingly slow pace. "I pretty sure this wants to be in me as much as I want it, so why lie, love?"

"You just want to hear it, alright." Alfred smirked as he pulled Arthur closer and whispered into his ear. "Yes, I want to fuck you. I want you screaming my name, clawing into my back as I steal every part of you." Alfred bit down lightly on the Brit's neck as Arthur sped up the hand pleasuring Alfred. "I want you all to myself, Arthur..."

Alfred suddenly took complete control as he moved to change their position. Alfred pinned Arthur down and kept his hands above his head. Alfred wasted little to no time positioning himself and entering with a low moan of relief. He kissed Arthur as the Brit's hole tightened with the pause.

"Arthur," he whispered against the Brit's lips as Arthur tried to lean in for another kiss til stopping at the utterance of his name, "I love you."

* * *

><p>When Arthur woke up, he realized Alfred didn't go to sleep. The American had been awake the whole time, holding the Brit close to him as he tried to hang onto every moment he had with his love. Arthur sat up quickly, but he didn't face Alfred as he gathered his clothes. Alfred watched him like a hawk as a silence as suffocating as drowning filled the room between the two men.<p>

"I expect to see you at the meeting," Arthur said as he put on his trousers. Alfred leaned back in bed with his hands rest behind his head for comfort.

"You can't boss me around, Ar-"

"It's England to you now," Arthur said sharply. "Don't ever call me by my human name again."

"Arthur."

"America, I swear to Christ," the Brit said as he fixed his belt.

"Arthur, I love you."

"I hate you for this," Arthur muttered as he quickly finished putting on the rest of his clothes and shoes, not caring if he looked sloppy at this point. He just needed to get out, and he darted for the door but was grabbed before he could make an exit. "Let me go, America," Arthur said as he glared at his old lover. He wasn't going to try to fight him or anything like that; God knows America would win, and Arthur didn't appreciate losing.

"You're lying to me," Alfred responded casually as his cool blue eyes settled on Arthur's seemingly harsh gaze. "You lie and curse like a sailor, but your eyes are the only proof of honesty ever existing in this world among humans. Do you really hate me, Arthur? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm getting back to business... so should you. Remember who you are, Alfred," Arthur said as Alfred finally let him go and slowly, the Brit opened the door.

"I'll..." Alfred paused as he turned away himself and pulled the cover up further on himself. "I'll see you later at the meeting. I missed my flight."

"Goodbye, America."

* * *

><p><strong>Alpaca: ahh, thanks for the reviews. And sorry for taking so long with updating. I had to move quickly and suddenly. Reviews and I'll post the next chapter quickly. :3c<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as Alfred fixed himself in the mirror, adjusting his suiting, he wondered when exactly he was going to wake up this nightmare. It wasn't just something he could sleep off; Arthur wouldn't be there when he woke up. It wasn't something he could throw a tantrum over; he had already done that. And overall, it wasn't something he… could fix. Alfred was Alfred; he was so use to using some sort of force to get what he wanted but he couldn't force England to love him. As Francis had told him before, you cannot force love…

The American fixed his tie as he listened to the song playing on the radio in the background. When he was done, he sighed as he saw he still made his tie crooked. It'd been awhile, he had to admit, that he had to fix his own tie. The American sat down on the bed and untied the asymmetrical knot if the tie and completely rid himself of it before spraying on a dash of his cologne. "Arthur…" he said quietly to himself as if saying his name would somehow make the emptiness seem a little less lonely.

It didn't though; it merely reminded him that he was still without and everywhere there was something that had reminded him of Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur was quiet as he stared at his cup of tea. His eyes were still slightly red from the early night morning that he had spent trying to get over what he thought was going to be easier a second time around; losing America. He sniffed once more before picking up his tea and pouring it out. It had gotten cold anyways… he told himself as he prepared a new cup.<p>

"Who am I kidding…" Arthur mumbled to himself as he looked into the sink. His hands gripping the edge of the counter as he leaned his weight over to stare at himself in the water's reflection. He stayed like that for a long while, just trying to silence his own mind before he shook his head and walked away, going into his living room as he waited for the water to boil.

He leaned in the doorframe connecting the kitchen and the stared into the living room. The noon's sun brightened up the place with the windows open. Up on the walls were photographs he still couldn't bring himself to take down. He walked over to them, quiet as a ghost. The more recent ones were near the fireplace or in his phone and computer. The ones on the wall were much earlier, ranging from the 40s to the early 2000s if they were of him and Alfred. He walked over to the oldest one he had of him and his now ex-lover. It was black and white, Alfred and Arthur were standing together with Roosevelt beside America and Churchill beside Arthur.

The war might not have been simple, but boy… the joys were. He picked the photo off the wall and smiled in its memory from once upon a time ago. Why couldn't things be like they were back then? Just two countries, two of the big three… Now? Now was different. He placed the photograph back on the wall as he heard the kettle whistle like he was being called back to the present.

* * *

><p>At the meeting, Alfred looked around the room, tired and annoyed. His hand clenched down on at his mug of coffee he had gotten from the self-service table and he sighed. It was going to be a long day. He could already feel it in his bones. Everyone was already there; they were all just waiting for England to call the meeting into session. But they both could feel it.<p>

They both felt it.

It was like hearing a bell before lunch that just didn't come this day. Everyone in the room knew something was off between the two. America was never one to keep to himself, and England was never the one willing to chat up anybody in order to avoid being called into conversation with America. But as they came into the final minutes before the meeting was officially in session, America noticed France sit beside him where England had usually sat but looked at the younger nation with concern more than anything.

"Alfred..." Francis as he leaned forward to the American to speak quieter. "Is something in the wrong with you?" he asked.

"The matter? Nothing's really up," Alfred responded as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Then why does it feel like there exists an elephant in the room?" France asked as he propped his head on his hand, looking at the American with disbelief more than anything.

"You're being melodramatic."

"And you're behaving like a dog who just got its balls chopped off."

"Say... you and England use to date, right?" France, a little startled by the uneasy question, widened his eyes in its surprise but then slowly nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oui... what about it? That was more than a few lifetimes ago; why dig up the past now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alpaca: <strong>eh... I might discontinue this. :/


End file.
